wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Western Plaguelands
Characteristics * Northern Region of the continent of the Eastern Kingdoms * Level 51-58 * Contested Territory Map * Map at WorldofWar.net Regions Adjacent to Western Plaguelands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Accessible Tirisfal Glades 1-10 West Y Eastern Plaguelands 53-60 East Y Alterac Mountains 30-40 Southwest Y The Hinterlands 40-50 Southeast Y http://img104.imageshack.us/img104/8625/noareaminimapcopy9tw.jpg Travel Hubs Chillwind Point * Southshore - Hillsbrad Foothills Points of Interest Cities * Hearthglen * Andorhal Instances * 60 Scholomance Other Quests * 52 Better Late Than Never ** 52 Better Late Than Never *** 52 The Jeremiah Blues **** 52 Good Luck Charm ***** 54 Two Halves Become One * Mrs Dalson's Diary (in the Barn) ** Locked Away *** Locked Away * 54 The Wildlife Suffers Too ** 56 The Wildlife Suffers Too *** 56 Glyphed Oaken Branch * 56 Unfinished Business * 53 Scarlet Diversions ** 53 The Scourge Cauldrons *** 53 Target: Felstone Field **** 53 Return to the Bulwark ***** 53 Target: Dalson's Tears ****** 53 Return to the Bulwark ******* 55 Target: Writhing Haunt ******** 53 Return to the Bulwark ********* 55 Target: ?? ********** 53 Return to the Bulwark *********** [] Mission Accomplished! ** 56+ All Along the Watchtowers * 55 A Plague Upon Thee ** 55 A Plague Upon Thee *** 55 A Plague Upon Thee History The area now known as the Western Plaguelands was once the bread basket of the kingdom of Lordaeron prior to the advent of the Scourge and the invasion of the demonic Burning Legion. It was in this region that the dreaded Plague of Undeath was first unleashed by agents of Kel'Thuzad, inspiring the concerned wizards of Dalaran to suggest that King Terenas place the infected villages under quarantine. He rejected this idea, instead opting to command the Order of the Silver Hand to investigate the origins of the plague. His son, Prince Arthas, led the investigation alongside the legendary paladin, Uther the Lightbringer. Regrettably, Arthas could not stop the spread of the Plague before infected grain shipments reached Andorhal, the regional distribution center for eastern Lordaeron. Thus, the infected shipments made their way to nearly every nearby village, transformation much of the countryside into a plagued wasteland. Ultimately, the entire region fell under the sway of the Scourge after Arthas succumbed to the will of Ner'zhul. The only town in the region to survive the onslaught was Hearthglen, which was later occupied by the Scarlet Crusade. Years after the devastation of Lordaeron, the Western Plaguelands were targeted by agents of both the Alliance and Horde as well as the Argent Dawn. Efforts by these forces resulted in the death of the lich Araj the Summoner, who ruled over the ruined city of Andorhal, as well as the transfiguration of his mighty Plague Cauldrons into devices capable of poisoning the Scourge. Due to events such as these, the Scourge presence in the Western Plaguelands has been weakened to a point where both the Alliance and Forsaken may come to butt heads as they both attempt to push further into the region. Resources * Mithril Vein * Small Thorium Vein * Plaguebloom * Dreamfoil * Blood of Heroes Wild Creatures * Spider * Wolf * Bear Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Western Plaguelands Category:Zone